


(in)auspicious beginnings

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-29
Updated: 2001-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Nicknames are private property.





	(in)auspicious beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

(in)auspicious beginnings

## (in)auspicious beginnings

by silvina

Author's Website: http://members.nbci.com

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. I suppose you might be wondering why you're reading this. Well, so am I. Formed from too many discussions on nicknames, including mine. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou   
and http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

"Vecchio, in the neighborhood?" 

"Hey, Jaranowska. Whatcha got?" 

"Body's over there. Husband's ID'd her as Evelena Grey. Claims he came home to find her dead." 

"Claims?" 

A new voice answered as George Lane, Jaranowska's partner, joined them. "We all know the stats, man. The body's being moved." 

They all turned to watch as the body was wheeled out to the waiting coroner's van. 

"Who the hell is that?" 

Ray turned. Fraser was talking to Dr. Pearson. 

"Hey, Fraser, come here for a minute." 

Ben pulled himself away and joined Ray and the two detectives. 

"Lola Jaranowska, George Lane, this is my partner, Benton Fraser, RCMP." 

Seeing the expected confusion and curiosity, Fraser started his monologue. "I first came to Chicago on the - peanut butter--excuse me." 

"What the - " 

Ray laughed. "He's always doing that. We'd better go see what he's found." 

"Weird huh?" 

"Benny's a complicated guy. He doesn't dance to the beat of his own drummer, it's a thirty-piece orchestra he's following. But he's usually onto something." 

Jaranowska and Lane followed Ray, who followed Fraser and Dr. Pearson to the kitchen. Fraser and the doctor were searching the pantry. "He killed her, Ray. He had lunch before calling the police." 

"See, guys, Benny's proven your case." Ray grinned. 

"Thanks, man." 

"Yeah, thanks for the save, Benny." 

In a flat voice, Ray replied. "Uh, yeah. Come on, Fraser. Let's get out of here before they stick you with the paperwork, too." 

"Certainly, Ray." He had to stretch his pace to keep up with Ray. Without a word they got in the Riv. 

* * *

Finally, he and Ray were back at the apartment. Pots and pans rattled as Ray cooked dinner while Fraser set the table. During the meal Ray barely responded to conversation and picked at his dinner. It was his turn to do the dishes, but Ray stood and, after scraping his plate into the garbage, began carrying everything to the sink. Eager to help, Fraser started scrubbing before Ray did everything. Silently, Ray began drying the dishes. 

Finishing, he drained the sink and washed his hands in warm soapy water. With his hands slick and slippery he plucked the last dish out of Ray's hands, laid it on the counter behind him, and, ignoring Ray's startled half-angry, "Hey!" proceeded to kiss the breath out of him. 

When he pulled away, Ray followed him, intent on continuing the kiss for a while. He allowed it, but was almost shocked when Ray took utter control of the kiss. 

He pulled away again to ask, "Ray? Are you upset with me for something?" 

Ray stared at him for a moment, then his gaze fell to focus on Ben's left ear. "No, I'm not mad at you." 

He did not miss the slight pause before the phrase 'at you.' Shifting a millimeter to his left, he made sure he was looking Ray in the eye. "What are you upset about?" 

Sighing heavily Ray sat down at the table. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you." 

Ben took the end chair and waited as Ray gathered his thoughts. 

"He called you Benny. That's my name for you. You don't just start using somebody's name for a person." His voice trailed off. 

And Fraser understood. He had winced when Agent Lane had used the nickname, but had blown off the twinge as being overly sensitive. 

"I love you, Benny." Ray reclaimed the name and they reclaimed their love. 

"I love you, too." 

* * *

\--There was time for a lingering kiss but no words; time enough to linger within a thousand incredible joys 

* * *

End


End file.
